My Sun
by yumi.ELF
Summary: 'Jika dipikir-pikir, setelah 12 tahun tak ada yang bisa kuingat jelas tentangmu. Kecuali, senyummu yang secerah mentari'/Super Junior's Fanfiction/DLDR/GS


**My Sun**

Author: Akimoto Ayumi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship, Hurt/Comfot

Pairing: ….xSungmin

Disclaimer: Super Junior bukan milik saya, saya tidak memiliki hak apapun tentang mereka. Tapi plot cerita ini murni milik saya.

Warning: failed romance, typo, OOC, GS, OC, dll

Summary: Jika dipikir-pikir….

**Chapter 1: kecuali, senyummu yang secerah mentari**

"Min-ie lihat! Langitnya sangat indah!", seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun tersenyum cerah sambil menunjuk langit di atasnya, bahkan mentari di sana cemburu melihatnya. Awan tampak berarak menghiasi langit yang seindah lazuardi, pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan hati.

Sungmin kecil mengangguk, kini dia sedang duduk menikmati angin musim panas bersama teman kecilnya, seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari. Mereka kini berada di bukit kecil yang berada di belakang rumah mereka, sebuah bukit kecil di tengah kota yang tak begitu besar. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan laut yang indah. Walau di tengah kota, bukit tersebut tak kalah indahnya dari bukit di pedesaan.

"Nee…Min-ie, apa kau tidak lapar?", bocah itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut menatap langit. Sejenak dia tertegun melihat senyum gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum lembut. "Nee, Min-ie! Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, ne? Wae?"

"Aku lapar, ayo kita pulang~!", bocah itu berdiri lalu menepuk pelan celananya, membersihkan debu yang terselip di lipatan celananya.

Sungmin menoleh ke atas untuk mendapati bocah tersebut yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena tertutup oleh poni pirangnya, juga cahaya mentari yang menerpanya dari belakang. Membuatnya tampak makin bersinar. Bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin, "Kajja! Kita pulang!"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis sebelum meraih tangan bocah tersebut. "Um!"

Dan sekali lagi Sungmin terpana melihat senyum bocah itu, senyum yang mampu menandingi cerahnya mentari.

Kreeekkkk

"Selamat pagi dunia!", Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam, bersiap untuk memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Sebuah senyum lebar merekah memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

"Hari ini mentari bersinar dengan cerah, dimanapun kau sekarang, aku harap kau bisa melihat betapa indahnya pagi ini"

SRAKKK

Angin bertiup lembut menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan rambut coklatnya yang sebahu.

"Yosh! Saatnya pergi untuk menikmati hari minggu!", dan dengan itu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk menjalankan harinya seperti biasa, penuh dengan semangat dan senyum yang siap dibagikannya pada semua orang.

'Bukankah kau yang selalu mengajariku seperti itu…'

Seerrrrrrr

Bunyi shower terdengar dari arah kamar mandi dan tampaknya Sungmin sangat menikmati ritual paginya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Sun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sungmin melangkah dengan cepat di antara kerumunan orang, sepertinya hari minggu membuat jalanan semakin padat saja. Apalagi saat musim semi seperti ini, pasti banyak yang ingin menikmati hari liburnya bersama keluarga. Sungmin merapatkan blazernya, kini dia sedang berdiri untuk menunggu lampu berwarna merah itu berubah menjadi hijau.

TING

Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin melangkah bersama beberapa orang, dari arah berlawanan orang-orang juga tampak berjalan terburu-buru. Sungmi terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya.

DEG

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang, seorang pria dengan hoodie hijau dan headpone di lehernya tampak berjalan dengan santai melewatinya tadi. Entah merasa di perhatikan atau apa, pria itu sedikit menoleh. Sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh bayangan hoodienya. Tapi dia masih bisa melihat sudut bibir pria itu terangkat.

Sraaakkkkk

Angin bertiup menghempas hoodie pria itu, Sungmin membulatkan matanya melihat surai pirang pria itu.

"A-aku...t-ternyata dia-…"

Tiba-tiba pria itu melambai ke arahnya, Sungmin semakin membulatkan matanya. Dia ingin menoleh sebelum…

Brukkk

Seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam berlari ke arah pria itu. Sungmin bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, sebelum akhirnya suara klakson mobil membuatnya tersadar.

Tinnnn

Tinnnn

"Hey! Nona! Jika ingin mati, jangan disini! Kami tidak ingin jadi saksi!", teriak seorang sopir dari mobilnya. Sungmin tersentak, astaga betapa bodohnya dia dan langsung berlari setelah membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf.

TAP

Akhirnya Sungmin sampai di sisi jalan satunya, "Hufffttt….", dia menoleh untuk melihat ke arah yang berlawanan. Disana pria itu berjalan dengan gadis yang tadi menabraknya. "A-astaga….aku kira tadi aku melihat Choi Siwon. Ternyata aku salah orang…", Sungmin terkekeh membayangkan jika artis idolanya itu benar-benar berjalan sedekat itu dengannya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya ingin menjerit.

"T-tapi…ahhh….memalukan, untung saja aku tidak benar-benar mendekatinya", Sungmin memegang kedua pipinya, merutuki kebodohannya itu. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Tapi, belum lima langkah dia berjalan…

BRUKKK

'Oh Tuhan! Kenapa terulang lagi?!', Sungmin bisa merasakan pantatnya yang perih karena mencium tanah dengan kerasnya. Sungmin menatap kesal pria di depannya, sebelum akhirnya dia tersedak karena tatapan tajam dan sinis pria itu.

'What the? Bukannya seharusnya aku yang marah?', batin Sungmin, oh sepertinya seseorang harus menyadarkannya jika salahnya yang berjalan sambil melamun.

Pria itu tampak tidak peduli, dia hanya menatap Sungmin dari sudut matanya yang dibingkai kacamata. Tanpa berniat membantu atau sekedar meminta maaf, lalu beranjak pergi.

Sungmin menganga karenanya, "Aisshhhh…", desahnya.

Tanpa sengaja dia menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang, tapi satu-satunya hal yang bisa menenangkannya adalah dia. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalau cahaya mentari yang membutakan matanya. Sebuah senyum simpul akhirnya terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin berdiri lalu merapikan penampilannya dan dengan langkah ringan Sungmin beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat mentari yang seolah menemani dan menjaga setiap langkahnya.

'Jika dipikir-pikir, setelah 12 tahun tak ada yang bisa kuingat jelas tentangmu. Kecuali, senyummu yang secerah mentari'

**TBC/END?**

Yosh! FF ini saya persembahkan pada teman masa kecil saya, yang tidak bisa saya ingat dengan jelas bentuknya -_- kecuali senyumnya yang entah kenapa di mata saya selalu membuat wajahnya bercahaya. Dimanapun kau berada, aku harap suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu. Sudah 10 tahun, aku selalu penasaran bagaimana kau sekarang, sudah berubah kah atau tetap secerah matahari?

Terakhir, give me some review J please….


End file.
